Moving In
by bunnybookgirl
Summary: Annabeth and Percy move in together. PERCABETH FLUFF.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N I WILL BE USING 8888888888888888888 TO REPRESENT BREAKS IN THE SCENES)**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, though I wish I did, or A Walk To Remember)**

**Chapter 1:****Moving In**

It was the morning of the move. Annabeth was going to be moving into Percy's apartment. It was during the summer after their sophomore year at they went to college, Percy decided to get his own apartment away from his parents. Annabeth was at her apartment across town, packing when she heard a knock at the door. When she opened it, she saw her Seaweed Brain.

"Hey Percy." Annabeth said after giving her boyfriend a quick peck.

"You ready?" Percy asked when he walked in and saw all the boxes in Annabeth's living room, "I have a van out front ready for the boxes."

"Yes, you can start getting the books and I will grab the stuff from my bedroom." Annabeth said motioning to all the boxes.

"You mean that all these boxes are just books." Percy said, eyes wide open, as he started opening the boxes and looking through the boxes.

"Yes, and you might want to start getting things to the van otherwise we will be here till next month." Annabeth said before leaving to grab boxes from her room.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Percy was exhausted. He had spent the last 11 hours moving box after box into his apartment while Annabeth put everything where she thought it should be. Luckily the rest of the seven came and helped. The girls and Rachel Elizabeth Dare helped Annbeth arrange things, the boys and Nico helped me carry the boxes to and fro. I plopped down on my leather couch. Annabeth fell onto the couch and cuddled next to me. I put my arm around her shoulders and she laid her head on my chest.

"Wise girl." Percy said, nudging her.

"Mmhh." Annabeth said, her eyes closed.

"You really want to spend the first night in our apartment laying on my couch." Percy said smiling.

"What do you want to do?" Annabeth said, turning around to look at me.

"I thought we could watch our favorite movie." Percy said smirking.

"A Walk to Remember." Annabeth said, her hopes raising. Annabeth and Percy had watched the movie a thousand times at Annabeth's apartment. Percy claimed her only watched it to make her happy, but Annabeth knew he really did the enjoy the story of a young rebel falling for a minister's daughter.

"Sure, why not?" Percy said, still smirking,"I will get the popcorn, you grab the movie." Percy said, getting up and heading to the kitchen. As Percy popped the kernels, Annabeth started digging through her box full of movies. Finally she found the movie about the famous book by Nicholas Sparks. She popped it in the DVD player just as Percy walked through the door. She grabbed the remote and sat down, her head leaning on Percy's shoulder. She pressed play and snuggled closer to her Seaweed Brain and grabbed some popcorn.

A little after the movie began Annabeth fell asleep, exhaustion grabbing her. She woke to sniffling and little rain drops on her head. Annabeth opened her eyes and realized she fell in her sleep and was lying on Percy's lap. She turned around and saw Percy crying. He didn't notice she was looking at him. His eyes were glued to the screen. She turned around and saw that he was watching the part where Jamie told Landon she had leukemia. She smirked and turned around and Percy finally noticed that she was awake. He quickly tried to dry his eyes, Annabeth just smiling at him.

"A bug flew in them." Percy tried to make up an excuse.

"Yep, a bug, I'm going to go to the bathroom." Annabeth laughed as she walked out of her room.

While she was gone, Percy decided to make himself more comfortable. He leaned against the couch arm and put his legs on the couch, taking up all the space. When Annabeth came back, she glared at Percy.

"Now where am I supposed to sit." Annabeth said, her hands on her hips. Percy opened up his legs and patted the space in between them.

"Right here, Wise Girl." Annabeth first refused, but as standing got tiring, she gave up and sat in between Percy's legs and leaned back again Percy's chest. She but her palms behind her head to cushion her head. Percy grabbed the remote from the table beside the couch and pressed play on the movie. As the movie began and the reality of how little time Jamie and Landon had left sunk in, Annabeth turned around to face her boyfriend.

"Percy,... I love you." Annabeth said, her eyes wide with asking Percy to say his feelings.

"Wise Girl. Isn't it already obvious I love you. Do I have to say it?" Annabeth nodded,"I love you Annabeth Chase. You are the only girl for me. When I see you smile, my heart still thunders and whenever I see you, I still feel butterflies." Percy said, then leaned in for a kiss.

After their VERY long kiss, Annabeth and Percy once again settle in to finish off the movie, but just like before Annabeth and this time Percy fell asleep.


	2. Breakfast

**(A/N THERE IS SOME LEYNA AND THALICO PARTS IN THIS CHAPTER. IF YOU DO NOT SHIP THEM, JUST SKIP OVER THAT PART. ALSO DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW. REVIEWS HELP ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS LIKE, WHAT PARTS SEEM UNREALISTIC TO YOU GUYS, WHAT I SHOULD PUT IN MY NEXT CHAPTER. REVIEWS HELP ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS ARE THINKING. ALSO REVIEWS HELP ME WRITE FASTER (HINT HINT). DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON. **

**Chapter 2: ****Breakfast **

Percy woke up late in the morning to a small Latino face hovering over him.

"Good morning love birds." Leo laughed.

"Get out." Percy said, pointing to the door behind him, trying to go back to sleep.

"Um, not going to happen. It's your turn to make breakfast." Just Percy's luck. The rest of the seven, Reyna, Thalia, and Nico lived in the same apartment building. Jason and Piper shared an apartment as did Leo and Reyna, Frank and Hazel, and Thalia and Nico. Once a month, they all gathered in one couples apartment where the owners had to make breakfast and it was Percy's turn.

"Wait, everyone is here?" Percy looked over his shoulder and saw Thalia, Piper, Hazel and Reyna trying to hold in their laughter. The boys were smirking at Percy's ignorance. Percy looked at Annabeth and realized she was still asleep.

"Come on, get up, I'm hungry." Leo said, nudging Percy's shoulder, telling him to get up.

"Fine, I'm coming." Percy started pushing Annabeth's shoulder, whispering in her ear, telling her to wake up.

"Percy, shut up." Annabeth said after her attempt to silence Percy with pushing his face away from head.

"Wise Girl, you may not have noticed but we have company." Annabeth immediately sat straight up. She turned around and saw the other demigods silently laughing.

"I'm glad you and Percy had such a wonderful first night together." Piper said laughing.

"You and Percy are heavy sleepers. We have been here for 10 minutes trying to wake you up." Jason said, his arms around Piper's shoulders.

"What did you just let yourselves in? Don't you knock?" Annabeth asked when they nodded their heads.

"Well, we did, but we got bored standing there pounding on the door for five minutes, so we grabbed the key Percy always keeps under the door mat and opened the door and saw you lovebirds having a wonderful morning." Reyna said laughing. She had really become a joyful person after dating Leo and him teaching her how have a sense of humor.

"It's your turn to make breakfast and we are hungry." Leo said patting his stomach to show his hunger.

"Okay, we are going," Annabeth said as she stood up and helped Percy up,"I'm going to go get dressed and brush my hair. Percy can you start breakfast?"

"Sure. How does blue pancakes sound?" Percy asked the demigods as Annabeth walked down the hallway to the bedroom.

"I don't care as long it's fast. We have been waiting for breakfast for a long time." Frank said glancing at the clock by the T.V.

Percy looked at the clock. It was almost 9. He can't believe he slept in that late.

"I will go make some eggs. They're fast and easy." Percy said. He walked into the kitchen, the others following him, and grabbed some eggs from the fridge. The others sat at the table and started discussing about good old times, you know saving the world and seeing really great movies. As Percy began to fry the eggs, he thought about how luckily he came out of the Giant War. He is one piece, none of the seven died, and Percy still had his Wise Girl. Just then Annabeth walked in the kitchen, her perfect princess curls bouncing up and down as she walked. She was dressed in simple blue jeans and a long black sweatshirt.

"Annabeth, do you know that you are wearing my sweatshirt." Percy said, a smirk planted on his face.

"I know, but's it cold in here and all my sweatshirts are at the bottom on my clothes boxes. I didn't think you mind." Annabeth said batting her eyelashes.

"Sharing clothes already." Thalia joked.

"I don't mind. You can wear any of my clothes." Percy said.

"Thanks," Annabeth leaned in a gave Percy a quick kiss on the cheek,"Now, just so you know, if you don't flip those eggs soon, they're going to burn." Annabeth said laughing. Percy looked down and saw that indeed the eggs were burning. He quickly flipped them. Annabeth grabbed some english muffins, bacon and hamburger patties to make a sandwich with the eggs. She put the bacon and hamburger on another pan and started frying them. Soon breakfast was served and Percy and Annabeth joined their friends at the table and started eating, discussing plans for the day.

Thalia and Nico were going to see some rock concert. After the Giant War, Thalia was released from Huntress and became mortal again and started dating Nico now that they are the same age. Frank and Hazel were going to see some play about ancient Roman civilization. Leo and Reyna were going to see a comedy movie. Jason and Piper were going to a museum. Everyone asked Percy and Annabeth if they wanted to join them, but Percy and Annabeth refused, saying they needed to clean the apartment.

"We need to get the rest of my things out of boxes and, no offense Percy, but this place looked like Typhon came through." Annabeth said looking around. It was true, there were magazines and newspapers everywhere. Leftover menu cards from restaurants cluttered the counters and there were dirty dishes in the sink from when Zeus was a kid.

"Okay, you can clean the place while I go out for a few new things for the apartment and grab groceries." Percy said.

"This is fun, but Thalia need to get going if we are going to make it to the concert in time." Nico said grabbing Thalia's hand was they walked out the door.

"Yeah, we better get going to, the movie starts at 10 and its already 9:30," Leo said,"Thanks for breakfast." He called over his shoulder.

"I think we need to go soon. The play starts soon." Hazel said.

"The museum opens at 10 and I want to be first there." Piper said as she grabbed her boyfriend's hand.

"Well, I guess, it's just you and me Wise Girl." Percy said smirking.

"Nope, you go get dressed and go to the store while I start cleaning up." Annabeth commanded.

"Yes Ma'am." Percy mocked. Percy went to the bedroom and quickly changed then headed out the door after getting a kiss from Annabeth. As Percy walked down the street, he thought about how lucky he is to have her.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**A/N DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW FAVORITE AND FOLLOW. I WILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER SOMETIME EARLY NEXT WEEK OR LATE THIS WEEK. BYE FOR NOW**

**~BUNNYBOOKGIRL.**


	3. Neat and Tidy

**Chapter 3: ****Neat and Tidy**

When Percy walked into his apartment after shopping, he thought he was in the wrong apartment. All the DVD's were in their cases and next to the TV. The coffee table was spotless. Not one magazine in sight. The kitchen table and counters were shining. The floor looked like it had just been mopped and the carpet was vacuumed. He put the groceries on the counter and walked down the hall.

He saw that everything in the bathroom was put away nicely on their shelves and the mirror did not have one spot on it. When Percy walked in the bedroom, he saw Annabeth sitting on the bed reading a book about architecture. She was still wearing his sweatshirt and looked so happy.

He knocked on the door and she looked up and smiled.

"Wow, I was gone for two hours and the apartment looks brand new." Percy said smiling as he looked at his neat bedroom. The bed was made, the desk was organized, and when Percy looked in the closet, he saw that Annabeth had put up all her clothes and it looked like she even did Percy's laundry.

"Yeah, your mom stopped by and helped do some things." Percy said as she hugged Percy.

"Oh. I stopped and got groceries. Yes, I did get everything on the list." Percy said when Annabeth was about to open her mouth. Before he left, Annabeth made him a list of everything they would need.

"Great. Did you get anything to eat?" Annabeth asked.

"Nope, did you?"  
"No, I was waiting for groceries. What do you want."  
"Sub sandwiches." It was a little known fact that Percy loved sub sandwiches and that was all he made when he had to fend for himself.  
"I thought we could make something that you haven't had 20 times this week." Annabeth said, rolling her eyes.

"Well then, chef, what do you want to make." Percy asked sarcastically.

"How about spaghetti. It's something we can make quick that isn't hard." Annabeth said, taking Percy's hand and leading him to the kitchen.

"Okay. I still can't believe that you got this entire apartment spotless in two hours," Percy said looking at the organized kitchen,"Where did you put all my things."

"I through away all your magazines and newspapers that over a month old. I put all your take out menus and phone numbers in the drawer by the fridge. And I washed all the dishes and put them away in an organized manner." Annabeth said showing Percy all her systems.

"You are amazing Wise Girl." Percy said leaning in for a kiss. Annabeth stopped him by putting her hand on Percy's stomach and felt it grumble.

"No more kisses for you till you eat." Annabeth said laughing. She turned around and grabbed a pot from a cabinet. She filled it with water and put it on the stove.

"Grab the sauce and noodles from the grocery bags." Annabeth said while working the stove.

Percy grabbed the sauce and noodles and Annabeth broke the noodles in half.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After lunch, Percy and Annabeth sat down at the couch. Annabeth reading her book and Percy messing with her hair.  
"Don't forget, I have to work tomorrow from seven to five." Annabeth said, taking a brief break from reading her book.

"So do I. But I don't get off till six." Percy said. Annabeth and Percy both had day jobs. They had both taken two days off to get settled into the move. After the Giant War, since most of the monsters sided with Gaea, most of them went into hiding, since Zeus wanted to punish anyone who help Gaea. They came out in emergency. So now most demigods are safe even to get jobs. Percy works at an aquarium and Annabeth works at a library.

"Okay, I will make dinner then. What do you want? Take out or homemade?" Annabeth asked, barely glancing up from her book.

"Um... I don't know... maybe frozen pizza that we can bake." Percy suggested.

"Okay, I will get some on my way home." Annabeth said, going back to the world of architecture.

Then they went back to the silent ways of cabin 15 (Hypno's cabin). After a while, Percy stopped playing with Annabeth's hair and spoke up.

"Annabeth, what are doing tonight?" Percy asked. Annabeth turned around to face him at that odd question.

"I don't know. I thought we could spend it at home." Annabeth said, a questioning look on her face.

"Well, I have a special surprise for you. We have to be there are six." Percy said. Annabeth glanced at the clock. It was already 4:30.

"Be where? What should I wear? How far away is it? What are we doing?" Annabeth kept spitting out questions as they popped into her head.

"I will explain everything when we get there. Wear something nice but warm. It's not that far away, just downtown." Percy said. Annabeth jumped up and raced down the hall. Percy laughed at Annabeth's questions as she kept yelling questions from down the hall. He got up and headed into his room. Annabeth had locked herself in the bathroom and was trying on outfit after outfit. Percy was excited for the surprise he had planned for his girlfriend.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N: THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR FAVORITING, FOLLOWING, AND REVIEWING. DON'T FORGET TO KEEP REVIEWING. IT HELPS ME SO MUCH. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST READERS ANYONE COULD HAVE. IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS ABOUT ME OR THE STORY, WRITE A REVIEW AND ASK THE QUESTION OR PRIVATE MESSAGE ME. I HOPE TO POST THE NEXT CHAPTER MID NEXT WEEK OR LATE THIS WEEK. SEE YOU GUYS SOON.**

**~BUNNYBOOKGIRL**


	4. Date Night

**Chapter 4: ****Date Night**

**A/N: I CHANGED THEIR AGES FROM ABOUT TO BECOME SOPHOMORES TO ABOUT TO BECOME JUNIORS**

At precisely 5:30, Percy was sitting on the couch waiting for his date to hurry up when Annabeth walked in, more beautiful than Percy has ever seen her. She was wearing a short turquoise dress that fell short right above her knees. It was spaghetti-strapped and the bottom flowed perfectly with Annabeth body. There was a thick rhinestone belt that went from her stomach to her waist. She was wearing a pair of strappy white sandals, kinda of like what the goddess' wear. Since it was summer, New York was having a massive heat wave. But just in case, Annabeth also brought along a black leather jacket.

She had left her hair down since it was naturally curly and put on only the tiniest bit of makeup and was wearing her usual owl earrings. She had a small clutch. It is shaped like a cylinder, but flatter and was rhinestone encrusted. When Annabeth realized Percy was gawking at her, she just laughed and decided to have a little fun.

She turned slowly around so Percy could see her whole dress then slowly walked closer to him and began to inspect Percy. He was wearing simple blue jeans and sandals. He was also wearing a leather jacket but his was brown and was wearing a cotton, black, button up shirt. His hair was neatly combed and hung loosely around her face.

Since Percy was still gawking at her, Annabeth grabbed Percy's hand and tried to push him out the door. That was when he snapped out of it.

"Wise Girl, you look so amazing." he said, barely speaking over a whisper.

"Thanks, Seaweed Brain. You look very handsome. Are we ready to go?" Annabeth said, gesturing to the door.

"Um, just let me get some money and the tickets. There is a cab waiting downstairs so we better hurry." Percy said grabbing the tickets from the kitchen. He offered Annabeth his arm and they walked out the door, Percy opening it for Annabeth.

While they were walking downstairs they met up with Leo and Reyna who had just gotten back from grocery shopping from the looks of the big brown paper bags they were carrying.

"Well look at Annabeth. Not a girl anymore is she," Leo jokes,"Annabeth, got a hot date tonight?" Leo asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yes, she does Valdez. It seems you guys had fun at the movies." Percy said. Right after Percy got down getting ready, Leo and Reyna burst through the doors and told him all about their movie. While they were there, Percy told them what he was planning.

"Yep, funniest movie I have ever seen. And yes Annabeth, I do know that 'funniest' is not a word." Reyna added when Annabeth opened her eyes.

"Well, we should be going." Percy said, once again offering his arm to Annabeth. They walked away, Leo smirking at Percy.

When they got downstairs, they got into the cab and Percy handed the driver an address that he wouldn't show Annabeth.

"Are you going to tell me what we are doing?" Annabeth said.

"Nope, not till we get there. So just sit back and relax." Percy said laughing. He knew that Annabeth would not relax unless she knew what they were doing, where they were going, how long they would be there, and what was going to happen while they were doing it.

"Fine then."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Annabeth, wake up. We're here." Percy said nudging Annabeth. Because of their late bedtime the previous night, Annabeth had fallen asleep on the way to Percy's big surprise.

"Where are we?" Annabeth said, stretching her arms.

"Downtown New York City." Percy said, paying the taxi driver. He got out of the taxi, walked around the cab and opened the door for Annabeth.

"Are you finally going to tell me where we are going?" Annabeth asked, a sense of curiosity in her voice.

"We are going to be taking a ride in a carriage." Percy said. Annabeth looked right in front of her and saw a horse carriage hooked onto a single paint horse. It was a little known fact that Annabeth had always wanted to tour New York City in a horse-drawn carriage. But living in Virginia for seven years, then spending five years at camp, then living in Manhattan. for one year, and then moving to San Francisco kinda of delayed that opportunity till this moment.

"Percy, this is amazing. I can't believe you did this for me." Annabeth said, her eyes wide with excitement as she glanced from Percy to the carriage.

"Well, I just wanted to get an early thank you present in. I know that living with me may not be easy, but I want it to work. So I thought I should do more things with you." Percy said. Annabeth instantly understood what he was saying. Their first night together and they watched her favorite movie together, their first day together and he went shopping for everything she asked for and nothing she didn't and then this.

Annabeth couldn't put how much she loved this into words, she just stood there speechless. Percy smirking, took Annabeth's hand and they walked into the carriage. Annabeth quietly climbed up, Percy helping her up, his hands on her waist. After he sat down on the leather seat of the carriage, Annabeth laced her fingers through his and rested her head on his shoulder and cuddled next to him.

For the first bit of the ride, they just sat there quietly, enjoying the silence. After a while, Percy asked Annabeth what her plans were for the next year of college. As she talked about her plans for Advanced Algebra and maybe interning at an Architect Office, Percy just stared at her and nodded like he understood. As he took in her wild eyes and wandering gestures, he could see that she had a real passion for architect. He was enjoying staring into her eyes and thinking about their future when she suddenly shocked him with news.

"And of course, if I want to do well, I need to go spend some time in Barcelona, Spain, study the architect there." Annabeth said as she rambled on about the steps she wanted to take to become a successful architect.

"Wait what, you want to go to Spain?" Percy asked. He had heard nothing about this before.

"Oh, Percy, I was going to mention this. I was talking to my professor and he said I had a real chance of becoming a real architect if I studied in Barcelona. He applied me to a college there and they offered me a full scholarship for a year. Barcelona has some of the best architect in the world and I can pretty much guarantee a spot in any architect firm if I studied there." Annabeth rambled on about how going to Barcelona was necessary. Finally Percy put his hand up to signal her to stop.

"Annabeth, I think this is amazing. You deserve this. Going to Barcelona, that... that would be amazing for you. If any one deserves it, it should be you. You have worked hard." Percy said, quietly.

"I know, but leaving you. That would be devastating. I don't think I could spend a whole year without you." Annabeth said, her eyes pleading for Percy to beg her to stay.

"A... a whole year?" Percy said, confused.

"Um, yeah. All my professor's think that studying in Barcelona during my senior year instead of NYU would be the best option for me." Annabeth said.

"Your senior year. Next year is our junior year. So that means we have only one year to spend with each other." Percy said, realization of how little time they had together dawned on him.

"I know. But you can always come and visit and I can come home on breaks." Annabeth said. For a while the couple was silent. Finally Annabeth spoke up.

"Percy, talk to me," when Percy still wouldn't answer, Annabeth started shouting at him,"Percy, tell me something. Talk to me. Perseus Jackson, you answer me right now!" Finally Percy spoke up.

"Annabeth, I don't think I could make it a year without being with you. I would drive myself mad. I couldn't take not being with you." Percy said, his eyes soft with sadness.

"YOU WOULD DRIVE YOURSELF MAD! YOU COULDN'T TAKE NOT BEING WITH ME. Percy that's how I felt when you disappeared."  
"I didn't have a choice, you do." Percy said.

"So, you want to me to stay home with you and pass up the opportunity of a lifetime." when Percy didn't answer, she started crying.

"Don't make me choose between you and my future."

"You don't get it. I thought I was your future. I thought we would be together forever."  
"So did I, Percy. After we were separated, I never wanted to leave your side. But I need to do this for myself." Annabeth pleaded with Percy.

"So what happens when your gone? Do we just break it off till you come back. What if you meet someone else?" Percy asked.

"What if you meet someone else." Annabeth fired back.

"I'm not the one calling it off."

"Don't pin that on me." Annabeth said.

"You're the one leaving." Percy accused.

"Percy, I don't want to spend this last year fighting." Annabeth said.

"Annabeth, your leaving and can you guarantee that you are coming back?" Percy asked.

"Well, I...No, I can't guarantee that I am coming back. If I graduate with top scores, I know there will be offers to stay in Barcelona." Annabeth said quietly.

"That's what I thought. I know that I love you Annabeth and I will always love you, but I can't, I won't spend my life waiting for you to come back to me."  
"Then come with me after you finished college." Annabeth said.

"Me in Barcelona?"  
"Yeah, Barcelona is near the ocean. You could work there."  
"Annabeth, that is not the point. I can't just pick up my life here to follow you to Barcelona. And even if I did, is there any guarantee we would be staying in Barcelona? Is there any guarantee that we will be able to make it together as a couple? I mean look at us now. If we fight over stuff like this, what does that say about our relationship." Percy said.

"Percy, I don't want to leave you, but this is an amazing opportunity. I will never get an opportunity like this again. I have to go. If I don't I will miss out on something wonderful." Annabeth pleaded that Percy would see that this is the right thing to do.

"But if you leave, you could miss out on something wonderful here: me." Percy said.

"That's not far. How many times do I have to tell you that I don't want to leave you." Annabeth choke out between her sobs.

"If you don't want to you, then don't. It's that simple." Percy said thinking that if he could figure this out, then she should too.

"I have too. Going to this school would make getting into any architecture firm easy as counting to ten."  
"You don't have to anything you don't want to." Percy said and then silence once again creeped up on them. They didn't say anything for the rest of the carriage ride, just stared at the city lights. Finally, the ride was over and Percy and Annabeth decided to walk back to their apartment because it was only a few block away from here they stopped.

"Percy, I want to go to Barcelona. It's my decision and I'm choosing to go to Barcelona." Annabeth said, breaking the silence.

"Annabeth, don't you get it. If you leave, I'm not waiting for you. If I meet someone else, I'm going for it and I'm not waiting for you to leave.

"Percy, I'm not leaving for a year. Can't we make the most of our time together."

"What's the point. You're leaving. I'm not going to waste a year of my life with a girl who I may never see again." Percy spat out.

"Percy..." Annabeth started but Percy interrupted her.

"No Annabeth. If we are going to break up anyway, why wait a year?" Percy asked. They were silent for a two blocks till the pair came to the front door of their apartment building.

"I was offered to go Barcelona this year and next year." Annabeth said as Percy was about to open the door for them.

"If you were offered to go a year early, why don't you go. If you have no problem leaving me next year, then you should have no problem leaving me this year." Percy said.

"Percy, it's not that simple." Annabeth said.

"Yes, it is. Either you stay or you go. There's no in between. If you go, we're through, if you stay, we can try to work it out." Percy said. Annabeth's face reddened with anger. She couldn't believe Percy. Even if she did stay, he said there was no guarantee that they would stay together, so it would be a waste not to go to Barcelona.

"Fine then, if you want a decision, here it is. I'm going to Barcelona. Have a nice life Percy." Annabeth yelled then stormed up the just stared at the stairs. He just broke up with the most amazing girl he ever would know. Finally, he walked over to the elevator, pressing the 8th button. He hoped Annabeth would be in his apartment so Percy could apologize and make up. But when, Percy opened the door, he saw everything the same as it was when he left. No sign that Annabeth had been here.

He closed the door and walked into his bedroom, not even bothering to take his clothes off before he sat down on his bed and cried. Cried that he had just made a mistake he could never fix. He knew that Annabeth would never forgive him. For all he knew, she was heading to the airport right now. Little did he know that Annabeth was on the floor beneath him, in Thalia's apartment, crying her eyes out on their couch.

Crying that she had just chosen a school over her one and only love. Despite her feelings for Percy, she knew that he would never forgive him for choosing a place over him. She looked in her clutch and saw the plane ticket the school had given her weeks ago, saying they would take her whenever she wanted to come. Annabeth decided right then that she would leave for Spain tomorrow. She wanted to be with Percy but, she couldn't risk breaking her heart by trying to get back together with Percy and then getting into a fight. Thalia came into the living room, handed her some pajamas then left, knowing her best friend wanted to be alone. Annabeth changed into them, and went to sleep, silently crying.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N: FOR THE DRESS THAT ANNABETH WORE, IT IS A REAL DRESS. IF YOU GUYS WANT TO SEE IT FOR A BETTER UNDERSTANDING HERE'S THE LINK: . **

**ALSO, I KNOW THIS CHAPTER DIDN'T TURN OUT HOW YOU MIGHT HAVE EXPECTED, BUT PLEASE KEEP READING. I DIDN'T EVEN PLAN THIS. I WAS TYPING AND IT SHOWED UP. I AM NOT TRYING TO BE RICK RIORDAN BY DESTROYING HER FEELS BUT PLEASE KEEP READING. THERE IS A LOT OF GREAT THINGS COMING UP.**


	5. Left Behind

**Chapter 5: Left Behind  
**

When Percy woke up the next morning, he felt his pillow wet and wondered how it had gotten that way. Then the memories from last night came flooding back to him.

"Oh no. What have I done?" Percy groaned out loud. Suddenly a knock came to the door. Percy jumped up at the thought that Annabeth was going to be there when he opened the door and throw herself into Percy's arms. But it wasn't Annabeth. It was Thalia. She walked right when in when Percy opened the door, not even bothering to say hello. She started walking around the apartment, picking them up and putting them in a box she was carrying.

"Um, Thalia, what are you doing?" Percy asked.

"Grabbing some of Annabeth's stuff that she needs for Barcelona. She's leaving in a little while so I'm grabbing her stuff." Thalia said, while picking up more stuff. She walked down the hall to the bathroom and started cleaning Annabeth's things out of the cupboard. Percy followed her.

"Why doesn't she just come here herself?" Percy asked.

"She is talking to the school and because she doesn't want to be hurt anymore by your selfishness." Thalia said, not even bothering to look at Percy.

"Please, I need to talk to her." Percy pleaded.

"Nope. I'm not letting you hurt her." Thalia said as she moved to the bedroom. Luckily for Annabeth, she hadn't been able to move all her clothes in, so most of them were still in boxes. Thalia picked up her laptop, several books, and a change of clothes.

"I will be back soon for the rest of her things." Thalia said then walked herself to the door. Percy stayed there, thinking for a few minutes. Then he realized he needed to talk to Annabeth before she left for Barcelona. He dashed out of the apartment, still in his clothes from last night, and jumped down the one flight of stairs and ran over to Thalia and Nico's apartment. Nico was standing outside the door and when he saw Percy, he stood up straight and refused to let Percy see Annabeth.

"Why not Nico?" Percy asked.

"Because, one: Thalia would kill me. And two: you didn't see Annabeth last night. She was heartbroken. I have seen a lot suffering in my life. But her's wanted me to curl into a ball and cry." the son of Hades said.

"I want to apologize, please I have to talk to her." Percy said, as he tried to shove Nico aside and open the door. But Nico pushed him back.

"No, Annabeth cried all night, even in her sleep. Please let her have some rest. If she want to forgive you, she will be in contact. But that doesn't change the fact that she is leaving for a different continent today." Nico said.

"Okay, just make she knows that I'm sorry and that I love her." Percy said, then ran back up the stairs. He couldn't let anyone see him cry. He ran back to his apartment, sat on the couch and cried his eyes. Cried like he never cried before. He could only hope and pray to the gods that Nico told Annabeth. He knew that Annabeth knew he loved her, though they never said they loved each other.

After he was done crying, he stood up and went to go get dressed. He took a quick shower and shaved. When he went out to the kitchen, about to make himself a sandwich, he saw a folded piece of paper by the door, lying on the ground like someone shoved it under the door. Percy carefully unfolded the piece of paper. He didn't recognize the handwriting, mostly because it was typed in a simple font. It read;

_1:30 plane ride to Barcelona, Spain, New York Airport._

It took Percy a minute to figure out what this meant. Then it hit him. This is Annabeth's plane ride. Percy looked over at the clock next to the TV. It was already 12:30. Percy didn't know who shoved this note under his door. Whether it was Annabeth or not, Percy knew that the Fates were giving him another chance to talk to Annabeth. He was he to ignore the Fates. He grabbed his car keys, shoes, and jacket. He ran out the door to his car, hoping that he could catch up to Annabeth.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR READING THIS STORY, AND LEAVING REVIEWS, AND FOLLOWING AND FAVORITING. YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH THIS MEANS TO ME. THIS IS THE NEXT CHAPTER. I WANTED TO APOLOGIZE FOR THE LAST CHAPTER. THAT WAS TOTALLY UNEXPECTED FOR ME TOO. I HAD NO PLANS FOR THIS STORY WHEN I STARTED IT, BUT I HAVE A FEW IDEAS FOR THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS. PLEASE KEEP READING. I SHOULD HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP EITHER LATE THIS WEEK OR EARLY NEXT WEEK. SO SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT. I PLAN TO MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER WAY LONGER. **


	6. My New Home, My Forever Home

**Chapter 6: ****My New Home, My Forever Home**

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN "THE CHOICE" BY NICHOLAS SPARKS OR WILL FERRELL. **

Percy sped his way to the airport as fast as he dared. He needed to talk to Annabeth before she left. He had to tell her how he feels. As soon as he reached the airport, he parked, then jumped out and ran into the building. He followed the signs to the gates. He looked at his watch and saw that it was already 1:00. He saw the electronic sign that told him that the 1:30 flight to Barcelona was at gate 136.

He made it to gate 136 just in time to see a tall blond-headed girl about to walk past the gate.

"ANNABETH." Percy yelled. Annabeth turned around and saw Percy. He couldn't read her face. He couldn't tell if she is excited, angry, or sad. He ran up to her and was about to hug her when he saw her face. She was still upset about last night.

"Annabeth, I'm so sorry. For everything I said last night. You deserve this. I want you to go to Barcelona and become the best architect this world has ever seen. If you want to stay in Spain after school, I promise I will come for you. I'm not losing you again. I will wait for you. I'm not going anywhere." Percy said.

"Percy..." Annabeth started but Percy interrupted her.

"Words can not describe how much I care about you Annabeth. I love you so much. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't ever want to be away from you. But I want you to be happy. If that means being in Barcelona, then get on that airplane. If that means not being with me, then that's that. I just want what's best for you." Percy said as he grabbed Annabeth's hands. After a while, Annabeth finally spoke up.

"You love me." Annabeth said. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Of course I do Annabeth. You mean more to me than my own life. I couldn't keep living thinking that you hate me." Percy said.

"I don't hate you Percy. I love you." Annabeth leaned in and kissed him. It was a soft kiss but a passionate kiss none the less. They interrupted by the flight attendant announcing that gate 136 was closing.

"Anyone else who needs to be on the 1:30 flight to Barcelona, Spain, needs to get on the plane.

"Annabeth, you need to go." Percy said, quietly.

"I can't leave you, Percy." Annabeth said, tears ruining her vision.

"You deserve this. I will miss you but this is for you. You deserve it." Percy said.

"Promise me that you will email, text, call, Skype, Iris Message every day." Annabeth said,

"Of course. Have fun in Barcelona. I will come when I can." Percy said as he hugged her.

"Me too." Annabeth said, not letting go of her Seaweed Brain.

"I love you Annabeth Chase." Percy said, clinging to her.

"I love you Percy Jackson." Annabeth said then let go of Percy. She grabbed her carry-on and walked to the gate. She waved to Percy, tears flowing down her face. Percy waved too, also crying. Percy stayed at the airport till he saw Annabeth's plane leave the airport. He watched it till it was just a speck in the sky. Once the plane disappeared in the sky, Percy, with silent tears running down his face, waved goodbye to the love of his life.

"Goodbye Wise Girl, I love you. Be brave." Percy whispered.

Percy knew that Annabeth would be on the plane for at least eight hours. He walked out of the airport to his car. He got out his phone and started looking through his pictures of Annabeth. He didn't know how he could survive the next two years with only seeing Annabeth once every few months. Finally he drove home. He sat on the couch. He looked over and saw Annabeth's favorite book "The Choice" by Nicholas. It is about a young man with a great life then he meets his new neighbor and they become young lovers. Percy smiled to himself. Annabeth is obsessed with all of Nicholas Sparks's books, but "The Choice" was by far her favorite. She bought all of his books in Ancient Greek so that she could read it.

_I will have to send this to her. _Percy thought to himself. He put the book down and turned on the tv. He decided to watch wrestling. Just maybe this could get his mind of Annabeth. But, alas, it didn't.

Percy turned off the tv soon after that and picked up Annabeth's book. He flipped to the first page and started reading it. Luckily he could actually read in Ancient Greek. By six o'clock, he had finished the book and could see why Annabeth had first editions of all of Nicholas Sparks's books. Then he got up and looked around the apartment, grabbing a few things of Annabeth's that Thalia missed. For the thousandth time that day, Percy wondered who had shoved that note, telling Percy of Annabeth's departure time, under his door. He had concluded that it was either Annabeth, Nico, the Fates, or one of their parents. Once he gone through the apartment with a fine tooth comb, putting Annabeth's things in a box to be mailed later. He grabbed a take out menu from the kitchen and ordered Chinese.

At seven o'clock, the food was delivered and Percy ate his noodles in the living room, watching a comedy that he wasn't even paying attention to it. The only thing he knew about the movie was that Will Ferrell was in it. He eventually fell asleep on the couch.

At eight o'clock the next morning, Percy woke up because his phone was ringing. He grabbed it and saw Annabeth's name on his caller I.D. He picked it up.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." Annabeth answered. There was a silence for a while.

"When did you land?" Percy asked.

"Late last night, I stayed in a hotel next to the airport and then this morning, I left for the college." Annabeth answered.

"How was the flight?"  
"Good. I got a connecting flight in London."  
"Where are you now?" Percy asked.

"Right outside my apartment. My new home," suddenly someone walked through Percy's front door. Percy turned his head and saw Annabeth on the phone,"My forever home."  
"Annabeth?" Percy asked, still talking on the phone. He couldn't believe Annabeth was right there when she was supposed to be in another continent.

"I'm not losing you again. I will wait for you. I'm not going anywhere." Annabeth said over the phone. Percy smiled hearing her repeat the words he had said to her. Percy hung up the phone and walked over to Annabeth. He gave her a hug, squeezing her so she couldn't get away from him.

"I love you so much." Percy said.

"I love you more than I love any college. I don't care if I'm successful, I know that I'm successful when I'm with you." Annabeth said, holding Percy just as hard as he is.

"How did you get here?" Percy asked

"Like I said, I got a connecting flight in London. Just it wasn't connecting to Spain, it was connecting to New York. I got in early this morning. Hey, I've been looking for that." Annabeth said when she saw "The Choice" sitting on the couch. She grabbed it and started flipping through pages, making sure everyone was the same as when she left it.

"I read it all last night. Good book." Percy said smirking.

"It is isn't it." Annabeth said.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Percy woke up early the next morning. He thought back to the previous day. He and Annabeth had spent the best day ever. They went out to the movies, got frozen yogurt, went to a classy dinner, and ended the night with a romantic walk in Central Park. Percy smile was replaced by a frown as he worried he had just dreamed the last day.

What if Annabeth really hadn't come back? What is she really was in Barcelona? What would happen if she was? Percy rolled over and saw a beautiful girl with blond hair sleeping peacefully on her side. Percy silently laughed at himself for jumping to conclusions. He put his arm around Annabeth's waist and went back to sleep, thanking the gods for giving him his Wise Girl.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? DID THAT END LIKE YOU THOUGHT? WAS IT ABSOLUTELY HORRIBLE? LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK. I MIGHT CONTINUE ON WITH THIS STORY AND JUST WRITE SOME CUTE ONE SHOTS ABOUT PERCY AND ANNABETH LIVING TOGETHER. JUST LET ME KNOW. YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN AMAZING READERS. I HONESTLY DIDN'T EXPECT ANYONE TO READ THIS STORY, BUT I ENDED UP WITH OVER 30 FOLLOWERS. THAT JUST MEANS THE WORLD TO ME. THANK YOU SO MUCH. READ, REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE, PLEASE!**


	7. Author Note

**A/N: I JUST THOUGHT I WOULD LET YOU GUYS KNOW THAT I WILL BE CONTINUING THIS STORY BUT THE CHAPTERS WILL BE MORE LIKE ONE SHOTS. SOME OF THEM WILL REVOLVE AROUND THE HOLIDAYS BUT OTHERS WILL JUST BE RANDOM FLUFF. I HAVE AN IDEA FOR TWO SO THEY BOTH SHOULD BE UP LATER THIS WEEK. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING, REVIEW, FOLLOWING, AND FAVORITING THIS STORY. **

**BUNNYBOOKGIRL**


	8. Mistletoe

**Chapter 7: ****Mistletoe**

Christmas is Percy's favorite time of the year. Percy and Annabeth's apartment always looks like Christmas threw up on it during December. He hangs red and green paper chains on the ceiling, snowmen and dancing Santa's litters the counters and island. Garland covers the trims of doors and sometimes even the walls are decorated with it. Percy always put a glass jar filled with candy canes on the table. Even though they live in Manhattan, Percy put a huge wreath on the door. Percy even decorates himself. From the end of Thanksgiving to Christmas day, Percy always wears Christmas sweaters, and red and green shirts. But if you thought this was bad, you should see what he does with mistletoe.

Percy hangs mistletoe on top of every doorway. He put one inside the fridge, hoping to catch Annabeth underneath it. he even carried around a small one in his pocket for any kissable moment. Even though this greatly annoys Annabeth, she allowed it. She could tell it made Percy really happy. And she couldn't deny that Percy dying to kiss her killed her either. But after a while, it got a little annoying. Her lips were chapped from constantly kissing Percy. And, even though Percy loved her, if a female and male got together under the mistletoe, whether they were dating or not, Percy would make them kiss. It got especially annoying when Leo kept trapping her under the mistletoe just to annoy her. You think this would bother Reyna, but she just thought it was funny, as did Percy.

So, a few days before Christmas, Annabeth had finally had enough. She swore she kissed Leo more times than she kissed Percy in a given year. Luckily, Percy was gone, so Annabeth could be mad in peace. She sat on the couch and watched sappy Christmas movies. She eventually fell asleep on the couch. She woke up to the feeling of someone else's lips on hers. She opened her eyes and saw Percy. She quickly pushed him away.

"What was that for?" Annabeth asked. Percy just smirked and looked above Annabeth to where he was holding mistletoe.

"Mistletoe. Christmas laws say that you must kiss the person under the mistletoe." Percy said.

"Were you kissing me, or trying to suffocate me. Don't you know that kissing someone in their sleep is dangerous." Annabeth said.

"Well, you aren't asleep now so..." Percy said, then leaned in to kiss Annabeth.

"Percy, you such an idiot." Annabeth said laughing, then got up to walk to the kitchen with Percy following her. Annabeth opened the fridge to get some orange juice, forgetting about the mistletoe in there.

There, Percy ambushed her. Crushing his lips against hers. Even though she was still mad at Percy, she allowed him to kiss her. He closed the fridge door and leaned his palms against it, trapping Annabeth between his arms. They continued kissing for a long time, mouths open, both smiling into the kiss. They kissed so passionately that they didn't notice when the apartment opened and in walked Sally and Paul. Sally and Paul stood there for a few moments, gaping at the couples passion. Paul eventually cleared his throat, alerting Percy and Annabeth of their presence. The couple quickly parted, both of them blushing immensely. Paul stood there, trying not to smile, but you could see that laughter in his eyes. Sally just stood there, mouth wide open, not knowing how serious their relationship was till now.

"Um, mistletoe." Percy said, trying to explain. Then Annabeth, Paul, and Sally started laughing at Percy's explanation. This is going to be one interesting Christmas story.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N: HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE. I WROTE THIS BECAUSE OF THE CHRISTMAS SPIRIT GOING AROUND MY SCHOOL. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. I HAVE ANOTHER IDEA FOR A ONE SHOT SO THAT SHOULD BE UP LATER THIS WEEK OR EARLY NEXT WEEK. ONCE AGAIN I SAY READ, REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE. IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS, PUT THEM IN THE REVIEW OR PRIVATE MESSAGE ME. THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT FROM MY 40 FOLLOWERS. **


	9. Chased

**Chapter: ****Chased**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FINDING NEMO**

**(A/N:IT IS NOW SUMMER IN THIS ONE-SHOT)**

"Annabeth, do you want to watch a movie?" Percy asked from the living room.

"Sure. What movie?" Annabeth asked. _Anything but..._ Annabeth thought.

"How about _Finding Nemo?_" Percy asked,"Wait, I can't find it." Percy said as he rummaged through their collection of DVD's. Annabeth walked in with the movie behind her body.

"I can't seem to find it. Have you seen it?" Percy asked. Then he noticed the guilty look on Annabeth's face and the way she was shielding his line of vision from her back.

"Annabeth, did you take _Finding Nemo_?" Percy asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, I..." Annabeth started then ran out of the living room. Percy stood up and chased after her. He ran just in time to see her duck into their bedroom. He burst through the door, but didn't see her. He turned his head just in time to see Annabeth dart out the room. She was hiding right next to the door. He quickly followed her and saw her retreating figure going outside the apartment.

Percy followed and saw her run down the stairs. He ran after her, taking two steps at a time. But Annabeth had a head start and was way ahead of her. They ran down eight floors to the lobby. Because Annabeth was more leaner than Percy and had more training than he did, she got even farther away from her. He saw her dart into an elevator but it shut before he could reach her. He hoped she would go back to the apartment so he waited for the elevator to raise to the eighth floor.

When he walked out the elevator, he saw Annabeth running back to their apartment. He swiftly ran after her. He caught her by the waist because she couldn't get the door open in time. He had wrapped his arms around her skinny waist but she still tried to get away. She pushed forward, attempting to run forward. But Percy was stronger. Annabeth couldn't move him more than a few feet before her strength gave out. But she still put up one good fight. She turned around and tried to unwrap his arms around her. But Percy tackled her and they fell on top of the couch. They wrestled there till they both ran out of strength. But nevertheless, they still tried to win because of their huge egos. Finally, Annabeth got so tired, she couldn't push any more.

"I give up." she said laughing.

"Admit that I'm stronger than you." Percy said.

"Never." Annabeth said, still trying to push Percy off of her.

"Fine then, you leave me no choice." Percy said then started tickling her. Annabeth laughed and laughed. Percy would stop and tell her to admit that he is stronger but Annabeth would refuse so Percy would keep tickling her. Annabeth eventually ran out of breath and told Percy to stop.  
"I admit you are stronger than me." Annabeth said, once she caught her breath.

"Thank you. Was that so hard?" Percy asked. He got off of Annabeth and sat on the couch. Annabeth stayed laying on the couch, her legs on top of Percy's lap.

"Yes, it was horrible, it almost killed me." Annabeth joked.

"Yes, it must have been very hard. Especially after running away from me. Speaking of which. Where is _Finding Nemo_?" Percy asked.

"Um, I may have put it in some random bag I saw down in the lobby. I think the bag belonged to some old woman who was just about to check out." Annabeth said, blushing.

"WHAT! Annabeth, that was my favorite movie. Why would you do that to me?" Percy asked, faking a lip pout and puppy eyes.

"I'm sorry, but we watch that movie way more than 20 year olds should." Annabeth said.

"Well then, what do you want to do?" Percy asked.

"Just sit here and cuddle." Annabeth said as she sat next to Percy, put her feet on the couch behind her and rested her head on his arm. Percy put his arms around Annabeth's body and pushed her down, forcing her down on top of him as he laid down. She rested her head on his stomach. He leaned up and kissed her temple. She turned and started kissing him passionately. Because they were both human and needed oxygen, the couple soon parted. Annabeth again rested her head on his stomach and they again soon fell asleep.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT. THE NEXT ONE MIGHT NOT BE OUT FOR A WEEK BECAUSE OF SCHOOL WORK AND CHRISTMAS. BUT I WILL KEEP WORKING. ONCE AGAIN I SAY READ, REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE. IT WOULD MEAN THE WORLD TO ME.**


	10. 321

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR BEING PATIENT WITH ME. I HAVE BEEN HAVING EXTREME WRITER'S BLOCK. BUT I CAME UP WITH THIS ONE AFTER READING A WALK TO REMEMBER BY NICHOLAS SPARKS. I'M GOING BACK TO HOLIDAY ONE-SHOTS. I KNOW CHRISTMAS HASN'T HAPPENED YET, BUT SINCE I HAVE ALREADY DONE A CHRISTMAS ONE-SHOT, I THOUGHT I WILL JUST DO A NEW YEAR'S EVE ONE-SHOT. THEY ARE STILL IN COLLEGE FYI. WELL, LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY.**

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 10: 3...2...1

It was New Year's Eve in New York City. Percy and Annabeth had a great view of the ball dropping from their apartment, so they decided to just watch the ball drop from the safety of their balcony. The other demigods wanted a bit closer view, so they were partying in Central Park. It was five minutes to midnight and to the new year. Percy and Annabeth were relaxing on the balcony, laughing at the people's excitement.

"I have lived in New York City my entire life, and yet I still don't see what the big deal is. It's just another year. It's not like it doesn't happen every year." Percy said, shaking his head, looking at some guy wearing a hat that had "Happy New Years" stapled on it.

"Well, it's just another year I get to spend with my Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said smirking.

"That is a pretty big deal. I mean, I am the best boyfriend in the world." Percy said, whilst smirking. Annabeth gave him a small shove at his joke.

"What, I'm not the best boyfriend you ever had?" Percy said, imitating a mock sad face.

"Well, you're the only boyfriend I've ever had." she answered.

"Good, let's keep it that way." Percy said, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"I agree." Annabeth said, leaning in and resting her head on Percy's shoulder.

"I don't like the way that guy is looking at you." Percy said after a few moments. He was indicating to a guy jumping up and down in the ground and was continually looking up at the couple.

"Well, maybe he is a monster and is thinking about how delicious I look." Annabeth said smiling at Percy's overprotectiveness.

"That's not funny. He's looking at you like you're the only girl worth looking at." Percy said, serious face on.

"If he wants to look, then let's give him a reason to look at us." Annabeth said putting her arms around Percy's neck.

"We should. I want him to know that you are mine." Percy said leaning in and kissing Annabeth softly at first then deepening the kiss. As they began to deepen the kiss, the ball began to drop and the people began to count of the seconds. 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1 HAPPY NEW YEARS.

As the ball finally dropped and people began to celebrate, Percy and Annabeth pulled apart, smiling shyly. Percy just smirked and asked her.

"Annabeth, can I ask you something?" Percy asked.

"Of course." Annabeth said, confused.

"How would you think about making something permanent?" Percy asked. Annabeth just raised her eyebrows, really confused.  
"Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?" Percy asked, getting down on one knee and pulling out a box from his pocket.

"Percy..." Annabeth began but Percy stopped her.

"Annabeth, I love you. I will only love you forever. I want to wake up to you every morning. I want to be able to call you 'wife.' I want you to mine forever. So will you marry me?" Percy said expressing his feelings.

"Yes, Percy, a thousand times yes." Annabeth said making Percy stand and kissing him. As they kissed, Percy slipped the ring on Annabeth's finger. They stopped and examined the ring.

"HEY EVERYONE. ANNABETH IS MINE AND IF YOU EVEN LOOK AT HER, I WILL KILL YOU." Percy screamed out to the crowd. Few people even noticed. But it gave Percy a sense of peace.

"So, when do you want to get married?" Percy asked.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**WELL, WHAT DO YOU THINK. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL PROBABLY THEM TELLING OTHERS ABOUT THEIR ENGAGEMENT. IT SHOULD BE UP MAYBE NEXT WEEK. ONCE AGAIN, READ, REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE. THANKS. **


	11. Author's Note 2

Hey guys, I know that I haven't been updating in a while but I have just been so busy over Christmas Break than I got sick. I have now made a promise to update every Monday. So expect a new one-shot next Monday.

(I hate to ask this but any of you that have Facebook, could you go like a page for me. I am an admin on it and I am trying to get more likes. It is called "I Luv PJO & Hoo Books" Thank You :-)

~Bunnybookgirl.


	12. Swimming Pools and Dress Shops PT 1

**THIS WILL BE TWO PARTS. ONE WITH ANNABETH'S PART AND ONE WITH PERCY'S PART. FIRST IS ANNABETH. THIS TAKES PLACE A LITTLE AFTER PERCY PROPOSES. I FORGOT TO MENTION THIS IN THE LAST CHAPTER BUT PERCY PROPOSED WHILE THEY WERE IN THE SENIOR YEAR OF COLLEGE.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NEITHER PERCY JACKSON OR SUBWAY**

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 11: Swimming Pools and Dress Shops Pt 1

Annabeth woke up early on January 6. She had a lot to think about. Percy and her had decided they would finally be telling the others about the engagement. They figured they waited long enough. It was almost a week later. Annabeth would be taking Piper, Hazel, Thalia, and Reyna shopping and somehow slip into a bridal store and hope that they got the message. It took her a long time to figure out how to tell her friends she was getting married. She wanted to do something special, unlike Percy who had just decided that he would casually slip it into the conversation while he went swimming with Jason, Frank, Nico, and Leo. They would tell their friends that day, and have a dinner later that night with their mortal parents, Chiron, and other family and friends.

Annabeth got up, took a quick shower, and then headed to the kitchen. She made a cup of coffee, still wondering about how she would somehow get the girls in the bridal store without them thinking things to far ahead of her. Now, demigods were not a big fan of coffee, as it would just make them even more hyper with their ADHD, but Annabeth had taken a like to it during her early college days. She still drank it when push came to shove, when she needed it had to stay up late at night to study for an exam or get an assignment done.

After she had finished cup of coffee, Percy came strutting into the kitchen looking fully calm despite telling his best friends in only hours a decision that would impact him for the rest of his life. He walked other, gave Annabeth a quick peck on the cheek before picking up the newspaper, that Annabeth had collected from their doorstep, sat down at the kitchen table and started reading.

"You do know what today is, right?" Annabeth asked, hoping Percy hadn't forgotten.

"Let me see, I know that today isn't an anniversary. Is it your birthday?" Percy joked," Oh yeah, today, I get to tell my best friends that I am marrying the girl that I love deeply."

"Aren't you nervous?" Annabeth asked. She, herself, was a bundle of nerves.

"Nope." Percy while flipping a page in the New York Times.

"What if someone disapproves of this. I mean, we still are young. Only 21. And we have our entire lives ahead of us." Annabeth started rambling reasons why people might disapprove of the engagement. Finally, Percy stood up, cupped Annabeth's face with his hands, forcing her to look at him. He waited till she was done.

"Annabeth, do you not want to through with this? If you want, we could just hold of the wedding for a few years. We wouldn't have to tell anyone." Percy said, his eyes wide.

"Percy, of course I want to marry you. I have always wanted that. But I want a perfect wedding. I don't want anyone there that doesn't believe in our marriage." Annabeth said.

"And they won't. Remember this is your wedding, hopefully your own wedding, and you can plan it anyway you want to. You can invite anyone you want. And if anyone has a problem with it. Well, they can cry me a river, build me a bridge, and get over it." Percy said with a smile. He removed his hands from his fiance's face and wrapped her in a hug. Percy had grown slightly taller than Annabeth over the years and now stood almost a head taller than her. He gently kissed the top of her head.

"Okay. I'm sorry. I guess I'm just nervous about telling the girls. I know they will be happy for me. But I worry, you know." Annabeth said. She leaned up and gave him a quick kiss before turning back to breakfast. She was making biscuits and gravy.

"It's okay. What time are you leaving for shopping?" Percy asked.

"Around 10ish. I should be gone till around five. When are you leaving?" Annabeth asked, pulling the biscuits out of the oven.

"We are going to a small pool that we rented out. I'm leaving around one and returning around four if all goes well." Percy said leaning on the counter.

"Okay, don't forget that we are having that dinner with friends are the little Italian Bistro downtown at 6:30. Make sure to take a shower, and get that chlorine smell off of you when you get home." Annabeth said while pouring gravy over the biscuits and handing a tray to Percy who was sitting at the table.

"Yes ma'am." Percy joked while shoving the gravy full biscuit in his mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Annabeth scolded. Percy just smiled and proceeded with shoving a biscuit in his mouth. They spent the rest of breakfast talking about meaningless things, nothing really important. At 9:30, Annabeth headed to the bathroom, to change, and get ready. She combed her hair and pulled her hair up into a ponytail at the back of her hair. She added mascara to draw extra attention to her stormy gray eyes. She added a small amount of blush and lip gloss. She didn't normally use makeup but did when special occasions called for it. She went into the bedroom and sorted through her clothes, trying to find the perfect outfit. She finally chose a turquoise blouse and a black sweater that hugged her body. New York City, like always, was having a cold flash. She added blue jeans and black boots. She looked at herself one more time in the mirror, before gathering her purse, and walking out of the bedroom. She joined Percy in the living room who was watching some comedy. She checked the time and saw that it was 9:45.

"I'm going to go wait for the girls in the lobby." Annabeth said before leaning down and giving a quick peck to Percy.

"Okay, text me to let how things are going." Percy said.

"I will." Annabeth said She grabbed her coat from the coat rack next to the door and then left the apartment. She had planned this day for long. She hoped it would go well.

Annabeth walked down the stairs instead of taking the elevator, hoping this would give her time to think about what the girls would think. She knew they would all be happy but she still worried about Thalia. Thalia was Annabeth's first friends and Percy's cousin. She knew Thalia would worry about them. She always does. Even walking down eight flight of stairs did not clear her head. But it did make her tired. When she arrived in the lobby, she found that all the girls were already waiting for her.

"What took you so long?" Thalia asked.

"Sorry, I decided to take the stairs instead of the elevator. And I am not late, I am just on time." Annabeth said looking at the clock. It was exactly 10 o'clock.

"Well then, let's get going. I have two taxis waiting for us." Hazel said motioning to the door.

The girls all walked outside and climbed into the awaiting taxis. Annabeth got in with Thalia, so Piper, Hazel and Reyna got in together. They told the drivers where to go and sat back. Thalia and Annabeth made pointless chit-chat. Mostly just talking about school and their boyfriends. Where they finally reached the mall, they stepped out and walked in. They started, like Annabeth planned, on the bottom floor. Jumping from store to store, buying things occasionally. Thalia constantly asked Piper for fashion advice, knowing that it would annoy Piper. Being the daughter Aphrodite, people constantly asked her for fashion advice. Once they finished shopping on the first floor, Annabeth suggested that they grab a bite to eat and then head to the second floor. They all agreed and walked to the food court. They all decided on Subway.

After they finished their meal, much to Annabeth's liking, Piper asked if they mind stopping at Macy's. No one really minded. As they started towards the store, Annabeth's started to feel butterflies. When she saw the bridal store, the butterflies turned to elephants who decided to stomp around in her stomach. When they were about to pass the bridal store, Annabeth suddenly burst out to the unsuspecting girls.

"Wait, do you mind if we take a quick detour in here?" Annabeth asked, motioning to the small store.

"Um, sure. What do you need in a bridal store?" Hazel asked.

"My cousin is getting married soon and I am one of her bridesmaids. I am getting my dress fitted here." Annabeth lied quickly.

"Okay." Reyna said.

Annabeth walked in with the girls walking in behind hesitantly. Annabeth walked to the counter and began to whisper hurriedly to the clerks. After a few words, the clerk nodded and walked into the back of the store. Annabeth motioned for the girls to sit before following the clerk to the back of the room.

The clerk grabbed the dress Annabeth had chosen a few days earlier. It's a strapless, cut straight across neckline. The gray silk bow tied at her hip that fell below her knee creating an empire waist. Right under the bow, the dress flared out slightly. The dress stopped just above the floor. The back of the dress left a small train barely a foot. She smiled at the dress she had picked out. She loved it, it was so simple yet elegant and beautiful. She quickly slipped it out and peeked behind the curtain that separated the changing rooms from the front room. She grinned at seeing her best friends sitting and looking very uncomfortable. She laughed to herself one more time at her friends ignorance at being in a bridal shower. Annabeth quickly reached for her purse. She pulled out the box that held her engagement ring. She had been unable to wear it in public till this moment. She stepped out, saw her friends shock before stepping in front of the mirror.

"What do you think?" Annabeth asked, pretending not to notice her friends shock.

"It's very pretty for a wedding dress but not for a bridesmaid." Hazel said.

"I didn't tell you?" Annabeth joked, she turned around and showed off her wedding ring,"Percy and I are getting married." Hazel and Piper squealed, jumped up,ran to Annabeth and hugged her. Reyna smiled brightly, and Thalia just sat there and covered the side of her head.

"That hurt." Thalia finally said.

"Is that you have to say about it. Your best friend and cousin just got engaged and that's all you have to say. You are gloomy. No wonder you are dating Nico." Reyna joked.

"I'm kidding. I'm very happy you and the idiot decided to finally tie the knot. Especially now." Thalia said as she hugged Annabeth.

"What do you mean 'especially now?' " Hazel asked.

"Well, Nico, Leo and I had a bet to see when Annabeth and Percy would get engaged. I bet that it would be sometime in their senior year, Nico bet when you guys are 25, and Leo bet when you are 24. I now have 10 more drachmas." Thalia smirked at her cleverness.

"Well, I'm glad that you are benefiting from me being engaged." Annabeth sassed back at her. Living with Percy for several years had really upped her sassiness.

"Me too." Thalia said, not noticing Annabeth's sarcasm.

"So when is the big day?" Piper asked.

"We don't really know yet. We want either sometime in the summer after school or in the fall." Annabeth answered.

"Any particular things you guys are planning for the wedding." Reyna asked,

"No, not really. We only got engaged a 6 days ago. We haven't really discussed much." Annabeth answered truthfully. Most people would think things would be different once you got engaged, but really nothing was different for them. They really didn't act all that different.

"How did he propose to you?" Hazel asked.

"Right after the ball dropped on New Year's Eve, he asked if I would like to make something permanent. Then he got down on one knee and asked me to marry him." Annabeth said, her eyes glazing over like she was reliving that night.

"Can we expect any kids from you." Thalia said, breaking the silence that had erupted after explaining how Percy proposed. It seemed that everyone was imagining how they would like their boyfriends to propose.

"Um, I don't know." Annabeth answered. Percy had mentioned that he wouldn't mind a child or two. Annabeth did love children, but she was far too busy now to get pregnant. Maybe in a few years.

"Is this dress you are planning to wear?" Reyna asked.

"I think so. I definitely like it, but I wanted to know your opinions before I confirm anything." Annabeth said.

"I think you look wonderful." Hazel said and the girls quickly agreed. Soon after, Annabeth went to the back and changed out of her wedding dress. The girls resumed shopping and asking about the wedding for the rest of the time.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**I KNOW I AM ODDLY DESCRIPTIVE OF WHERE PEOPLE STAND, WHAT THEY DO WHEN THEY SPEAK. I AM JUST ONE OF THOSE PEOPLE WHERE I IMAGINE WHAT PEOPLE COULD BE DOING WHEN SPEAKING WHEN I AM READING A BOOK. I AM JUST WEIRD THAT WAY. ANY WAY. PERCY'S PART WILL PROBABLY BE UP LATER THIS WEEK, THEN I WILL GO BACK TO MY MONDAY SCHEDULE. **


	13. Swimming Pools and Dress Shops PT 2

**SORRY I COULDN'T UPDATE YESTERDAY BUT MY PARENTS ARE IN MEXICO AND I WAS AT A FRIENDS HOUSE THEN I HAD TO GO TO A CLUB MEETING, AND I GOT HOME REALLY LATE BUT HERE IS THE STORY. A QUICK SHOUT OUT TO NOTECRAFTER FOR REVIEWING AND BEING JUST A GREAT FAN.**

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter 12: ****Swimming Pools and Dress Shops PT. 2**

After Annabeth had left, Percy sat down on the couch to watch some T.V. and count down the minutes till he left. Unlike Annabeth, Percy was not nervous at all. He knew that he had made the right decision in asking her to marry him. He loved her and that's all that mattered. Leo had already been asking Percy when they would get married since they turned 18. He hadn't told Annabeth but he had already talked to his father, Poseidon.

He and Annabeth had already decided to wait to tell their godly parents. And it wasn't like it was on purpose. Poseidon had entered his dream last night. He didn't say much except that Aphrodite had told him, he was proud of Percy, and that he wouldn't tell Athena but would wait for them to tell her.

At 12:30, after a quick snack for lunch, Percy began to get ready. He got all the things he would need. He grabbed his swim suit, flip-flops, a towel, and most importantly, his engagement ring. He and Annabeth had went to a jewelry store one New Year's Day and picked out an engagement ring. It was a simple silver band. He hadn't had much chance to wear it yet, but was excited at the prospect of wearing it in public so everyone would know that he had found the girl of his dreams.

He was honestly excited to tell his best friends that he had made the best decision of his life. He knew they would support him. From what he could tell, none of his friends were suspicious of why he wanted to meet with them, Percy wanted it to be a total surprise. They had rented out a small pool in a small, local, hotel. Unlike Annabeth, Percy had no plan to tell his friends. He planned to just say it. He knew his friends would freak out, but to Percy, it wasn't such a big deal. He loved Annabeth and everyone knew that they would eventually get married.

At 12:45, he walked downstairs to the lobby where he found all of his friends in the lobby. Frank was laughing at something Leo had said and Jason seemed embarrassed.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Percy asked.

"I was just asking Sparky over here when the plane was leaving?" Leo said, laughter in his voice.

"What?" Percy asked really confused.

"You will never believe what Jason and Piper have decided to do after college." Nico said, doubling over, laughing. Percy looked at Jason for answers, but Jason just muttered something and looked away.

"Old Thunder here is going to be an airplane pilot." Leo said. Immediately Percy began laughing. The thought of Jason wearing a pilot's uniform and talking to people over an intercom about weather just cracked him up. Once he had sobered a little, Leo spoke up again.

"Wait, that's not even the best part. Piper and Jason were walking down the street the other day and some guy came up to the them and said he was a modeling agent, asked her if she ever thought about being a model," Percy started laughing again,"And get this, she's actually going to do it. Piper McLean is going to be a model." Percy was gasping for air. I mean sure, Piper had always been pretty, and with her mother being Aphrodite, but seriously a model. That was just unlike Piper. When Percy had stopped laughing, he finally asked the question.

"Why would Piper want to become a model? I thought she wanted to become a teacher or something." Percy asked.

"Well, she was. But when she was talking to the agent, he said that she was unique and different in a special way. Said that she didn't need any makeup. That his company was going for the simple look." Jason said.

"We will talk about this later. Right now we have to get going or we will never get the pool." Frank said. They had all decided to walk since the hotel was only 6 blocks away. As they walked, Percy thought about the eight demigods and the life decision they were all making. Percy was training to become a marine biologist, Annabeth an architect, Jason, now, was going to become a pilot, Piper a model, shocker, Thalia was joining the American Archery league, Nico was going to be an assistant to a mortician, Leo was studying to work and soon own a car repair shop, and Reyna was hoping to be a principal. It had shocked all the demigods when she said that she wanted to become a principal. To Percy, it made sense. She was a good leader and had worked with kids her entire life. Once she had finished her Master's degree in a year, she had already been offered the principal's position at Goode High School. After thinking about where every demigod would be in five years, Percy realized that neither Frank or Hazel had said what they would be doing.

"Hey Frank, you never said what you or Hazel are doing with your life?" Percy asked as they reached the hotel.

"Well um, we haven't decided anything yet, but I am leaning towards being a zoologist. I know it sounds stupid but I really want to give those animals a good place to live. It's kinda of hard to walk through a zoo without hearing animals yelling to get out. And Hazel is thinking of being a jeweler. You know, selling jewelry." Frank said blushing.

"Well, that definitely fits with your powers." Nico said after a moment.

"Yeah." Frank mumbled. They spent the rest of the afternoon talking about one thing, then another the next minute. Percy was getting nervous. It was almost 4:30 and he still hadn't shared the news. He only had half an hour left now. Then, out of no where, the perfect opportunity came up.

"Hey Percy, how are you Annabeth doing. Haven't heard you talk about her at all today." Leo said.

"Oh, we're great. Just great," Percy said as he sat on the edge of the 10 ft. deep pool. "Oh by the way, we are getting married." Percy said before slipping under the water. He didn't want to be there when the reality of what he had just said reached them. He sat at the bottom of the pool for five minutes before ascending to the top. When he reached the top, all four guys were staring at him. They still didn't seem to understand what Percy had just said. Percy guess he would just have to spell it out for them.

"Annabeth and I love each other. She is going to be my wife, I am going to be her husband, we are getting married. Understand?" Percy asked. They are still seemed a little dumbstruck, but understood.

"I guess we are happy for..." Jason started but was interrupted by Leo.

"Oh yeah, Zhang you owe me ten drachmas." Leo said. At the utter look of confusion, Leo explained.

"I bet Frank that Percy and Annabeth would be the first to get married. He bet that Jason and Piper would be first." Leo explained as he did a little victory dance.

"Oh, cool it Valdez." Frank said and they all laughed.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**LIKE ALWAYS, EXPECT ANOTHER UPDATE ON MONDAY.**


	14. Mrs Jackson?

**Chapter 13: ****Mrs. Jackson?**

After Leo had finished his victory dance, the demigods decided they had done enough swimming. When Percy got home, he took a quick shower and waited for Annabeth to get home. At 5:15, she walked in the door, exhausted, and flopped down on the couch.

"Percy, do you think we could cancel on our parents, Chiron, and everybody else? I'm so tired." Annabeth said. They had invited, Paul and Sally, Chiron, Grover, and Annabeth's dad, Frederick Chase to a restaurant and tell them to special news. They would have invited her step mom but Frederick and her had divorced a year ago.

"No, it's too late for that. It's 5:15 and we are supposed to meet them at 6:30. Come on, Grover and Chiron are coming all the way from Camp to see us. We can't bail on them now." Percy said.

"Then can you go alone and give the news while I take a nap?" Annabeth asked.

"No, you have to be there. Come on get up." Percy said, jumping off the couch and grabbing her wrists and pulling her up. Giving her a quick kiss to wake her up.

"Okay, I'm awake. I'm going to go to a shower. You have no idea how much shopping can wear you out." Annabeth said before heading to the bathroom. Percy headed to the bedroom to get dressed. It would take at least half an hour to get to the restaurant and so that barely gave them 30 minutes. Percy put on a simple blue shirt with a leather jacket and blue jeans and simple black tennis shoes. He had just finished getting dressed when Annabeth came rushing into the bedroom, only in a towel, her hair still wet. She didn't seem to notice him. She went to the dresser and pulled out some clothes before rushing back to the bathroom.

Percy just laughed to himself. He didn't know why she was so nervous. But knowing Annabeth, he knew better than to agitate her even more. So he just waited in the living room, watching a little tv. 10 minutes later, Annabeth emerged from the bathroom in skinny jeans, a white blouse, denim jacket, and a pair of black boots that went almost went to her knees. Her hair was perfectly curled and was bouncing as she walked. Her eyes were wide and bright, showing off her stormy gray eyes. To Percy, she had never looked more beautiful. For a while, he just gawked at her.

"What, is this too much? I could go change." Annabeth said.

"No, it's perfect. You look beautiful. Just like you are." Percy said. He leaned down and gave her a breathtaking, knee weakening, heart stirring, passionate kiss. One hand curved around her neck, guiding her lips to his, and the other on her side. She had her hands on his shoulder. Suddenly, Percy stopped and looked at Annabeth with that boyish grin on his face.

"Mr. and Mrs. Percy Jackson. I like the ring to that." Percy said.

"It sounds even better when you say Mrs. Annabeth Jackson." Annabeth grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Come on. The taxi is waiting downstairs." Percy said. He grabbed Annabeth's hand and they walked downstairs, not saying much but both happy as can be. They had good reason to be. They were about to tell their parents all about their plans together and they could finally wear their engagement rings together.

They got in the taxi and drove to an Italian restaurant in downtown New York City. They didn't say much, both they were both grinning. When they got there, everyone else had already been seated. Paul and Frederick were both in deep discussion about something. Sally was talking to Chiron about the godly news, and Grover seemed to be trying not to eat his fork. They had left two empty spots next to each other. They exchanged greetings before sitting down and looking at the menu. They were holding hands that were resting peacefully on the table. Sally was the first to notice Annabeth's ring.

"Annabeth that is a very pretty ring," Sally paused, as if trying not to believe it, "Percy, you didn't? She finally said.

"I did." He grinned like a little boy who had just gotten caught eating chocolate.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? I THOUGHT IT WAS FLUFFY. SORRY IF I DESCRIBED THE KISS WRONG. I'M ONLY 13 SO I HAVEN'T HAD MUCH TIME TO BE KISSING GUYS. NOPE, I'M TO BUSY WRITING FANFICTION. LIKE ALWAYS, READ, REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE. **


End file.
